


My Shot

by Shinomiya



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Beware, M/M, lol that one is short so sucks, self harm mention, uh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-21
Updated: 2017-10-21
Packaged: 2019-01-20 21:05:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12441810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shinomiya/pseuds/Shinomiya
Summary: uh yea its on my wattpad memekan tsumikikomahina bc im trash,,,, idk





	My Shot

Ah, truly, it is a beautiful day outside. The sky is as blue as ever, and the clouds didn't try to hide the sun's beautiful light. They didn't ruin their purpose, or tried to interfere in it's job.  
Ah, maybe I am constantly feeling like a cloud to my sunshine. I'm such a worthless lucky cloud. Sometimes, no, always, it keeps getting to me, over so many clouds, why did the sun choose me? This trashy dark cloud.. A cloud that never deserved to be blessed by the sunlight, to feel happiness. To love and to be loved back.

But that's fine. I can just get it over with, right? It's not going to hurt once it's done. I won't have his hugs and kisses. I won't feel anything else other than what I deserve, suffering and death. But... As long as I don't get to be a burden to my only sunshine, this is fine.   
Ah, I don't want to die at all. I was so happy with him. But the blade that I am holding just keeps getting closer to my wrists. My mind says no, and I am trying to pull myself out of this. I can feel the tears streaming down my face as my hands tremble, it's so close to cutting.   
Ah, it finally hit just right. This hurts. Alot. It's also bleeding alot. Do I need help or do I not? I wonder. Ah, I'm standing up. But my legs feel so weak. Hajime will get mad at me for making this mess. Should I write a suicide letter? Or should I die silently?  
\-----  
Hajime's POV

Ah, going to the store without Komaeda seems quite boring, I'd say. Usually, he would accept my offer to go to grocery shopping like an order, though I do not like that he takes my questions as an order. Well, I do not blame him for this. And Im not letting anyone do it either. Still, I'm rather... Worried. His smiles seemed to be fake. Always false, always seeming like he was hiding something.  
...  
Wait. No way, right? No. He... He wouldn't break up, right? No way. We just... We just need to talk. I need to take a break, so does he. That's it, I am going home.   
I quickly finished buying everything that we needed, in fact I think I broke a time record on buying so many things in a short period of time. I stepped out of the store, barely tripping on myself. Our house was five minutes away, buy if I ran I could get there.. Soon enough I guess. With my cloth bags filled with food, I started running towards our house. Knowing that guy, when he was feeling downcast god knew what he could do. He could just run away and never come back, I don't want to think about it anyways. I soon arrived at our house, almost kicking the door open and locking it behind me, throwing the bags somewhere. That would have consequences later, but whatever.  
" Nagito? Where are you? "  
I called out for him, starting to get extremely worried. I rushed towards our bedroom, nope.  
Not the living room, nowhere. There was only one place left. The Bathroom. The door was locked.  
" Nagito? " I spoke softly, knocking on the door. " I'm going in, okay? " I said as I grabbed a spare key of the bathroom, in fact, we both agreed we needed spare keys for all rooms. We are both clumsy, so it would be quite fair to do so. I opened the door, only to find a bleeding Komaeda.  
No. No.No. No. No. No.No. No.No. No.No. No. No. No.No. No. No. No.No. No. No. No.No. No. No. No.No. No. No. No.No. No. No. No.No. No. No. No.No. No. No. No.No. No. No. No.No. No. No. No.No. No. No. No.No. No. 

My mind was screaming, No. No way I could lose him. I promised him we would get married and live happily ever after. So why?  
Why did it happen?  
His heart was still beating. There was still a little hope, right?! I quickly dialed 911. They told me they would be coming soon enough. I had to believe it. My tears were running down my face nonstop, they wouldn't stop coming. I took off my shirt and tied it around his wrists, actually he had cut up almost his whole arm. I applied pressure on tying clothes around his arms, soon enough the ambulance came. I was lucky, extremely lucky. No, it was not me. It was Komaeda. They took him away, and I went along. Ah, what good luck.  
He didn't die.  
Except...  
He wouldnt wake up soon enough.


End file.
